Goodbye Summer
by asluffy
Summary: "I think I like you, Tetsuna" Did he really mean it? Or is it just his usual empty confession? Even so, why they act like a stranger after all that happen in summer? AkaFemKuro. OOC!
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

_**Chapter : 0 - Prolog**_

**Title : **Goodbye Summer

**Pairing : **AkaFemKuro

**Summary : **_"I think I like you, Tetsuna"_ Did he really mean it? Or is it just his usual empty confession? Even so, why they act like a stranger after all that happen in summer? AkaFemKuro. OOC!

**Warning : **OOC! FemKuroko , Please bear with my bad writing and English, since it's not my native language (I've warn you)

**Disclaimer : **Definitely not mine. And cover definitely not mine!

* * *

><p>It is suppose to be a bright day. Or that what the forecast said. It suppose to be the day when she'll meet him again. A little chat here and then they'll go out together. Watching movie perhaps, or play their favorite sport, basketball.<p>

But after her summer vacation ended, she felt empty. Hollow. Like nothing was left. Because her everything was pretty much gone.

She wanted to go back to the times where they were laughing together, pushing each other around, or even arguing with each other. Every single memory fulfilled her, even the littlest one you could think of. Every moment mattered to her, and she wish she'd known that ever since her gaze fell upon him.

But yes, she still sees him around in school though. Playing basketball or joking around with his friends.

Or even walking around with girls at times. Which made Tetsuna feel like nothing once more.

And she'd question herself; was she already nothing to him? But what happened this summer? And on the train? And the last words he'd said to her?

And why were they acting as if they've strangers at school after all that's happened?

Questions that popped into her mind like these made her clench her fist and try to prevent her tears. It made her mad that she let herself be like this; and mad at him that he left her like this.

If it just ended up like this. That summer, shouldn't have happened at the first place. She couldn't really blame him though for what happen. Because this is what he really is. He'll leave you when he had enough or found you boring.

She should have known. In the end, it's her who'll hurt.

If only. Just only if they could go back in time again.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! What do you think?<strong>

**Should I continue?**

**Well basically this story will be the flashback of their summer .**

**Till next time**

_**~luffy~**_


	2. Chapter 1 - It Start

**Hello ^^**

**First I'm so happy someone actually read my first fanfic not to mention give reviews! Thanks you ! you don't know how much I appreciate it.**

**And to answer a question. Yes Kuroko play basketball but she wouldn't join the baseketball club. This fic set in highschool but they go to the same highschool, Teiko High. But I wouldn't make this too focus on their baseketball, since I'm bad writing that kind of scene. Sorry!**

**Warning : OOC!Kuroko. Kuroko would be a cheery girl. Please bear with my bad English since it's not my native language.**

**Disclaimer : Definitely not mine!**

**Now onto the line~**

* * *

><p>The crisp breeze painted the walls bright blue as they made way through the flowing curtains in Tetsuna's bedroom, knocking lightly on the lazy girl's shoulder signaling her to wake up. It was already 9 am, after all. If she was any slower, her mom would be stomping up the stairs and sloshing icy, cold water onto her face. And sure she'll get a lot of lecture to. Not a nice wake up call.<p>

Tetsuna flickered her eyes open and sat up straight on her bed. What was she supposed to do again today? Oh, right... nothing. Well, not technically nothing; it's just that there wasn't any school, activities, or trips. It was summer vacation! All of her close friends were gone, roaming around someplace in the world, while the poor girl was stuck inside her house with simply nothing to do.

Not if lying lazily in bed and read a dozen book counted. If it did, _that _was something she did for the whole first month of her vacation.

And there was only July left, in which she reckoned nothing more interesting was going to happen.

Still, she slowly made way down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she meets her parents having a relaxing conversation with a cup of tea and toast.

"Good morning, oka-san and otou-san.." Tetsuna slurred as she trudged through the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey," Tetsuna's mom replied. "Why so sleepy today? Ah honey you should fix your bedhair, it's very messy. And guess what! We have exciting news for you!"

"Yeah, okay," Tetsuna said sarcastically while trying to fix her hair. Her mom was always like this, trying to cheer her up.

"No, seriously!" Her mother said in a cheery tone, "We're going on a trip, hon'!"

"That's right!" Her father nodded along approvingly. "We're going on a trip with the Akashi family, to Maldives!"

Now _that_ caught Tetsuna's attention.

"We _what?" _She turned suddenly and asked.

"We're going on a trip to Maldives tomorrow morning! We're sorry we didn't tell you this before, honey. Mrs. Akashi just told us two weeks ago, that she've bought the airplane ticket already and everything! Isn't it great? And she's bringing her kids along, too! I believe her son is... a year older than you? It's okay, I'm sure you'll make friends right away!" Her mother exclaimed as though it was the most exciting thing in the universe.

And it was. It simply was.

"I..er.. gotta go pack!" Ara blurted and quickly ran up the stairs, with a huge smile on her face.

The girl quickly barged into her room and shut the door. _Finally! _She thought. _A real vacation! Maldives- here I come!_

"She look really happy, don't you think so?" Testuna's mom said.

"Indeed she is, I hope she'll get along with young Akashi", Tetsuna's dad replied.

**...**

Tetsuna rose bright and early to get ready for her 8 am flight. Not that she was extra productive today or anything. But today, she was about to travel to Maldives! _Mal-freaking-dives! _After a whole month of laziness and lying around, she was finally travelling somewhere! Goodbye, boring Japan! Hello, Maldives!

But, one thing that she could not get off her mind the whole night was the mysterious child of the Akashi's. The first thing that ticks her mind was, which Akashi family? Sure there's not much Akashi in the Japan nation. But still she want to know more. The only Akashi she know is… Seijuro Akashi?! No! It could not possibly be, since they don't even know each other.

_Or do they?_

Now Tetsuna was just paranoid and questioning about her life and origin.

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself, Tetsuna. It's just a trip. A relaxing trip to Maldives with a family I probably have never seen before. But hey, that's okay, you can stay by yourself. Their child's probably not that hot anyway.." Tetsuna muttered to herself as she put a flower clip onto her hair to prevent from her hair blocking her face.

The girl looked in the mirror for the last time, smoothing down her skirt and checking for any unchecked spots.

"Perfect!" Tetsuna huffed, grabbed her luggage and bag and started down the stairs.

The ride to the airport was rather silent since Tetsuna had plugged in her earphones and drown on her book, her mom was concentrating on the road and her dad was sorting out the passports and documents. As soon as they arrived at the airport though, everything was in a hectic. Her father had left her mom to take care of the check-ins while he was on the phone with Mr. Akashi who was apparently chilling in the lounge already.

After getting their passports and luggage checked, they soon stepped into the lounge.

And by that stage, Tetsuna's heart was beating like crazy.

_What should I say? What if it becomes awkward? What if I don't leave a good first impression? And, mainly, what if he's hot? _Tetsuna pondered through her thoughts. She tried answering them, and to comfort herself, all of her answers were that it's not going to happen.

After passing the confirmations they started walking down the aisle of the lounge, trying to find the Akashi's. Tetsuna glanced here and there nervously, fiddling with her hands and stopping to a jolt when she hears her family loudly and happily saying hi to what may be the Akashi's.

And to Tetsuna's fear, it really was.

Mr. Akashi was wearing an expensive-looking suit with a kind expression on his face. Mrs. Akashi also had on the same face, and she was also wearing a dress that seemed pricey too.

_Show offs, _Tetsuna scoffed in her mind as she observed the couple that were shaking hands with her parents.

Just when she adverted her gaze, she was met by a pair of eyes that seemed to be piercing at her yet she couldn't look away from that gorgeous eyes. Indeed, it was their son, who was standing right beside the Akashis, also wearing an expensive looking suit.

_What's wrong with these people? _Tetsuna wondered. _We're going on a vacation, for god's sake!_

But _damn, _he _was _hot.

And why wouldn't he be?

This boy was definitely Seijuro Akashi, president of student committee in school, the first 10th grader to receive a title as president of student committee and captain of Basketball, and obviously, the eye-candy for every girl in school. Also every teacher's favorite, of course.

Of course he was. This guy was smart, handsome, charming, rich, and there's rumors going around that he's never had a girlfriend _nor _a first kiss before. Which, makes girls swoon over him even more.

Tetsuna's hardly seen him at school though. It were as if they were in different worlds, anyway. She prefer to keep herself low. If you ask, there's only a few student from 10th grade know her. Well why wouldn't she? She has a little presence anyway. Not that she mind though.

It was just that the 10th grade class A — where the Almighty Seijuro Akashi is and class B —where the low profile Kuroko Tetsuna is, do not go well with each other. It all started from some girls in Tetsuna's class trying to capture Akashi and his crew's attention — The generation of miracle, but resulted in being bullied by the 10th grade class A girls instead. And Akashi nor the other good-looking boys of 10th grade class A helped the them. They just watched them being bullied and stepped on, just like that. This lead to making the boys of Tetsuna's class furious, due to the fact that some of them had crushes on the girls that went after Akashi, and they could not stand the fact that Akashi did not do anything.

Tetsuna didn't interfere with these situations though. Neither did her group of friends.

"Hi, Tetsuna!" Mrs. Akashi exclaimed, interupting the girl's thoughts. "Nice to meet you! Sei-chan, why haven't you ever mentioned this lovely girl before? She's so cute!"

"Ah, thank you, Mrs. Akashi," Tetsuna quickly answered before Seijuro Akashi could reply with anything mean or awkward. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who Akashi-kun is."

"Neither do I know who you are." Seijuro retorted after, surprising Tetsuna. How could he use such a rude tone on their first meeting? Aren't first impressions the most important?

"Ahemm," Tetsuna cleared her throat politely. "I'm sorry that I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kuroko Tetsuna, 10th grade class B."

"Akashi Seijuro. 10th grade too." Seijuro said carelessly. "Are we done?"

"Yes." Tetsuna said through gritted teeth. This guy was starting to get on her nerves. "Absolutely."

"Good." Seijuro muttered and brushed past Tetsuna, while whispering icy, cold words into her ears quickly, "I know who you are. The troublesome gang of class B that caused the ruckus last year, didn't you? Beware, Kuroko Tetsuna. We're not friends."

And he left, with a smirk look on his face. This left Tetsuna astonished, dumbfounded, and furious. _No, _he did not know who she is. _No, _she wasn't part of the troublesome gang. And who said she wanted to be friends anyway?

_Stupid Akashi Seijuro. Thinks he's so superior, huh? _

_Operation bring down the bastard: Start; NOW._

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter 1!<strong>_

_**Is it good enough? Tell me what you think.**_

Ah and I can't update the next chapter soon. You know, college assigment stuffs, I just want to cry of how many it is T.T

Anyway that's it. See you next~


	3. Chapter 2 - Roommates!

**Chapter 2 : Roommates?!**

**Warning : **OOC! FemKuroko.

Before I forget again, I'll say THANKS A LOT for _**Ayumi Kuroko, Guest, Sweet Monster **_for your reviews And everyone who support this.

**Disclaimer : **Definitely not mine.

* * *

><p><em>"I know who you are. The troublesome gang of class B that caused the ruckus last year, didn't you? Beware, Kuroko Tetsuna. We're not friends."<em>

**…...**

It was already a disappointment to get to meet Akashi _and _to be going on a trip with him. But apparently, their parents had a whole lot more in hand. A lot of fun. They were boarding the plane now, and soon _another _disappointment flickered upon them.

Just as Tetsuna was getting comfortable in her first-class seat, Akashi came and just plopped right to the seat beside her.

Tetsuna heaved a huge sigh and looked to Akashi disapprovingly. "What now?"

"What do you mean by, 'what now?'?" Akashi mocked obviously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, mister. I mean, this is _my _seat here. And as you can see, I'm trying to relax here. If you don't have anything more, then please return to your seat, sir." Tetsuna smile her sweetest smile. _Or not._

"But miss, this _is _my seat." Akashi smirked.

"WHAT?!" The girl pierced her eyes at Akashi. _No, not true. _

"Like I said miss Kuroko Tetsuna, this is _my seat_. Can't you read?" Akashi said as he shoved over his boarding ticket over to Tetsuna. "It says 10A. You're in 10B. Oh god, please don't tell me you can't count, can you?"

Tetsuna grabbed the ticket furiously and scanned it. And to her disbelief, he really _was _sitting in 10A.

"Uh.. well.." Tetsuna awkwardly said while returning Akashi's boarding pass, "Just don't mess with me. That's all I ask of this flight." Tetsuna eyed Akashi suspiciously.

When she's about to move, a hand grab her make Tetsuna fall in someone arm. "And who do you think you are to order me do something, miss Kuroko?" Akashi smile while caress her cheek. Or rather showing his devilish look to Tetsuna.

"…wh..what are you doing?" She tried to distance herself from him. She feel her cheek warmer just because of his little touch.

_God no! what is he doing?! And why I feel flustered?!_

" Heh so you could make this kind of face huh miss Kuroko?" He release her from his arm and could only chuckles seeing her.

It annoyed Tetsuna even more, but instead of arguing, she move around as well. No point saying anything, since _Mr. __Almighty _was too much for her anyway.

The beginning half of the plane ride included about a hundred glares, twenty arguments, and ten or so pranks. Sometimes Akashi would 'accidentally' flick parts of his lunch over to Tetsuna's lap, which in return she also 'accidentally' spilt her drink on him. Or Tetsuna would 'by mistake' use up too much space on their shared armrest, which resulted in a whole new argument and a bit of cat fight.

But there were a whole three hours left of their time to Maldives, and after all the debates they had, both teenagers were exhausted. As Akashi was starting to drift off, so was Tetsuna.

And a few moments later, Ara's head fell on Akashi's shoulder, resting upon it.

The girl was still asleep, and so was the boy. And to make things more over the top, Akashi's head fell over on Ara's as well.

"N'aww, look at those two. Just the beginning of their trip and they're going together extremely well already," Tetsuna's mom commented to Mrs. Akashi.

"Yes, oh, so sweet!" Mrs. Akashi joined in with the spazzing.

Tetsuna fluttered open her eyes as she heard the airhostess announce that they were about to land in a few moments. _Ugh. What's the throbbing thing atop of my head? God, I must still be dreaming._

She then glanced upwards, to see Akashi sleeping soundly while resting his head on hers.

"Aish, get out!" Tetsuna exclaimed fiercely while pushing Akashi away.

"What…. Could you be more gentle with me, love?" Akashi teased as he rubbed his eyes sleepily with one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"L…Love?! Who's you're calling that?! And what were you thinking, using my head as a pillow! Aish, preverted bastard!" Tetsuna hollered at Akashi and quickly covered her mouth when other people turned to look at what was happening.

"Listen, Akashi-_san_" Tetsuna whispered loud enough for Akashi to hear in an irritated tone, "Stop doing stupid things, or else you're dead!"

"Ooooh, I'm _so _scared," Akashi said while making a surprised face, "I wasn't even doing anything. It was by accident, by suppose. And how would you explain you sleeping on my shoulder? _Ew, _at least you didn't drool." He rolled his eyes.

"You little piece of-" Tetsuna stopped midway and glared at Akashi. "God, just don't do things like these!" And she turned in a huff.

"Huh. Delusional little girl.." Akashi muttered to himself, which was returned by a flaming look from Tetsuna. "What? Nothing." Akashi smirked.

Both the families had rented spacious bus to travel in. All the adults sat in the front rows, jabbing along about boring economics and business while the two sat in the back row. Farthest away from each other as possible, of course.

Not long, car circled into the parking lot of the villa that they'll be staying in. Tetsuna observed the villa, wide eyed; it was _huge, _there must be at least seven bedrooms in there! She also noticed there was even a huge yard and also a large swimming pool.

This was paradise.

The adults got off the bus and also the kids. While the adults were discussing about their plans, Akashi and Tetsuna wandered off exploring the perimeter in different directions.

"Oh, Akashi! Tetsuna!" Mrs. Kuroko called, "Come over here!"

"Yes?" Tetsuna asked as she walked over to her parents and Mrs. Akashi.

"Your parents and I have decided that for a closer relationship between you two..." Mrs. Akashi started.

"A brother and sister relationship..." Mrs. Kuroko continued.

_Oh no. Don't tell me that..._

_"_You two are going to be roommates! How exciting is that?" The two women chimed together happily.

Akashi smirk.

Tetsuna face palmed.

_Exactly my biggest fear. _

_"_Now that's what I hope so, Okaa-san. I really want to know more about Kuroko-san here", Akashi said as he pull Tetsuna closer.

_Wai….wait what?! How could he accept this stupid arrangement?! Noooo._

**_..._**

* * *

><p><em>That's for today!<em>

_I'll update when I've time. I already have the next chapter written but I don't really have the time to recheck. So, yeah…._

_Thanks for reading :)_

_Let me know what you think ^^_

_~luffy~_


	4. Chapter 3 : Chain of Pranks

**Warning : **OOC! FemKuroko. Please bear with my bad writing and English, since it's not my native language.

**Disclaimer : **Definitely not mine.

**Now onto the line~**

_**Chapter 3 : **__Chain of Pranks_

_"__You two are going to be roommates! How exciting is that?"_

_"Now that's what I hope so, Okaa-san. I really want to know more about Kuroko-san here"_

…

"This is all your fault!" Tetsuna said calmly, _or that what she want to tell herself_, when the two had made their way into their room. It was better than Tetsuna had expected though. At least there was a lot of space in between the two beds, even separate closets, bathrooms, separate everything. But still, she wouldn't be able to stand breathing in the same room as Mr. Smartass Akashi.

"How is this my fault, love? You think I want to be living in the same room as yours too? So into yourself, aren't you?" Akashi replied as he smile sweetly. He waited for a reply, but Tetsuna didn't say anything back. So Akashi crept up behind her and pushed her to the wall.

"W-What are you doing?!" Tetsuna stuttered.

"I asked you a question, missy. And I expect an answer." Akashi then inched his face in closer, making Tetsuna more nervous and impatient.

"Yes or no?"

"N-No... I'm not." Tetsuna breathed. "Now get off me!"

"Hmm? Did you say something, love? I didn't quite hear you."

"A-akashi-kun please get off me, pretty please?" Tetsuna plead.

"Fine" Akashi chuckled as he returned to unpacking his bag, leaving Tetsuna confused and cross.

_Sheesh. Think he's so hot, huh, that he can make me so nervous? W-Well I'm nervous, but nooo! I'm not nervous because of him, it's just because he… because … argh never mind that! Next time, it definitely won't happen! _Tetsuna thought as she rolled her eyes. _Wait.. will there even be a next time? Argh, __Tetsuna__! Why are you thinking perverted things about him now? He's your enemy. Enemy! _

And so Tetsuna left, clutching her bikini with one hand and clenching her fists in the other. She was obviously fuming, and as Akashi watched her stomp out of the room, he was feeling even more successful.

_Now this is quite interesting. Perhaps this roommate idea isn't that bad, too bad it seems I would be the only one who enjoy this, Akashi thought._

…

By noon Tetsuna had changed into her crimson colored swimsuit and was simply chilling by the pool with a smoothie held in one hand. It was definitely one of the most laid-back moments for Tetsuna. There was a great view of the garden for her, and beyond, there was the beach. The cool, summer breeze that had a tinge of salt swept in and caused the wind chimes to dance, creating a wonderful melody. The sky was clear and the sun was shining bright, perfect for tanning. And of course, the smoothie was extremely refreshing. Everything coordinated with each other to make Tetsuna feel like she was in paradise.

Until that unfortunate bastard dumped down ice water from above, soaking Tetsuna completely and making Tetsuna feel as if she might freeze to death.

"Hey!" Tetsuna shot up and with her hands on her hips, she squinted to flare her flaming eyes at Akashi. "What was that for?! I'm freezing to death here!"

"I was just trying to be a good person for once," Akashi shrugged while giving her an innocent look. "What's wrong with that? You should wet yourself a bit before you go swimming anyway. I was just trying to help!" Akashi then did a smirk-slash-pout to her.

"Gosh, I appreciate that you're trying to help me, Thank you Mr. Perfect!" Tetsuna hollered up to Akashi sarcastically. "But at least make that warm water, would you? And maybe give me a warning?"

"Oh so you like _boiling _water? Okay, I'll remember that for next time! Enjoy swimming for now!" Akashi called down then walked back into the room.

"Argh, this is so annoying!" Tetsuna pouted and kicked her sandals that were lying beside her feet. Unfortunately, she kicked them with too much strength that it flew and sloshed into the swimming pool.

"Oh god, those are Jimmy Choo! Noooo! Akashi make sure you buy me another new pair of this!" Tetsuna shrieked, ran, and jumped into the pool to save her precious sandals. And once she did, she realized that her hair was all wet (which she did not want it to be) and squealed in annoyance once again while making her way out of the water, cursing away.

"Argh! This is all because of you Akashi! Remember I'll give you hell because of this!"

And out of all that action, Akashi was up on their bedroom balcony, chuckling at how Tetsuna reacted at all the chaining events that followed, one after another.

"Yes yes sure , love. Do everything you like."

_Well that was kinda cute... _Akashi thought while shaking his head lightly. _Wait. What were you thinking? Cute? __Tetsuna__'s a devil in high heels, for god's sake! And remember, she caused the chaos last year! __Maybe a little nap will make me think clearly. _Akashi then frowned at the incident last year and turned back into the bedroom.

…

Kinda sort? Sorry! I don't know what to write actually! I promise the next chapter would be longer :D

I'm sorry for the OOCness, I do realize it! That's not how Akashi would do normaly. _Or does he?_ Dunno haha

Review Answer ~

_**Ayumi Kuroko : **_Thanks you! Here's your update. Soon maybe soon they'll be together, haha. Nah there's stil a long way to go :D

_**Guest**_** : **So, I haven't really thought whether they'll come out here or not. Well! actually for now I don't even think wheather the rest of Gom will come out too, since my first idea here is to focus on Akashi and Tetsuna's summer vacation. So, sorry if it didn't turn out like what you want. And about Kuroko's character, I already give a warning bout her being a cheery girl, and that mean she'll not really emotionless. Anyway thanks for your review :D

I decide, I'll answer every reviews by PM so it wouldn't disturb you. But I'll make an exception for every _guest review._

**Anyway tell me what you think** and **Thanks for Reading :D**

See you next!

_~luffy~ _


	5. Chapter 4: Champagne Under The Night Sky

**Warning : **OOC! FemKuroko. Please bear with my bad writing and English, since it's not my native language.

**Disclaimer : **Definitely not mine.

**Now onto the line~**

_**Chapter 4 : **__Champagne Under the Night Sky_

* * *

><p>"<em>Argh! This is all because of you Akashi! Remember I'll give you hell because of this!"<em>

"_Yes yes sure, love. Do everything you like."_

**...**

The first day passed by normally, after the incident of pranks. Tetsuna got her relaxation while Akashi got his rest. Soon, it was dinnertime, and their parents had a table reserved next to the beach. It was lit up with beautiful luminescent lights with a white, open-aired tent as a shelter. As the strings of the lights were tangling around the tent, so were vines of rose-pink flowers. A table was set in the middle, under the roof of the tent with candles lit and silverware already set.

_Damn, _Tetsuna thought. _Have to admit, it's super pretty!_

As Tetsuna was observing the tables, she noticed that there wasn't only one set up, but two. It couldn't possibly mean...?

"Tetsuna, dear, would you go sit at that two-seated table with Sei-chan? You guys can talk about school or whatever while we do some business talk," Mrs. Kim came over and beamed at the girl. How could she deny? It was an adult asking her, and she was so kind to arrange the trip for her so she had to be okay with it.

Tetsuna went over and plopped down on the leather seat that was drafted over with a white sheet. A waiter came over and she ordered a vanilla milkshake when Akashi came over and slouched into the seat across from her.

"What about your drinks, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Champagne, please." Akashi ordered. The waiter jot down the order, bowed, then left.

Tetsuna sat there, stunned. _What? He's 17, and he's ordering champagne to drink? Show-off, _Tetsuna scoffed by herself.

Akashi noticed this, and said playfully, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted champagne too. Stupid me should've offered..."

"Oh you're too kind, Akashi-_kun_. I didn't even say a word about me craving for some champagne. I don't even know how to drink it." Tetsuna rolled her eyes.

"You wanna try, then?" He smirked, then signaled for a waiter to come over.

"Wait!" Tetsuna uttered. But it was too late, Akashi had already ordered a glass for her and turned to look at her with an amused face.

"Hey, I'm being the good guy here," Akashi pointed out when he saw Tetsuna looking at him disapprovingly, "You'll be outdated and won't fit in at school if you don't learn how to drink by this age."

"Y-Yeah, right..." Tetsuna rolled her eyes once again, "I thought you were supposed to be a good role model for me. And here, you're teaching me how to drink? Are you a drug addict or something?"

"How dare you call me a drug-" Akashi raised his voice, but cut off when he noticed the adults watching them. He then spoke in a lower voice, "How dare you call me a drug addict? And for your information, I don't go clubbing half as much as my friends do."

Tetsuna was about to speak back, but was interrupted by the first course that the waiter had put in front of her and Akashi. It was a magnificent tiger-prawn soup that tasted heavenly. As much as the two wanted to continue the debate, the soup was too delicious and they were both too hungry to continue anymore, so they just paused it there first.

But soon after they both finished the soup, there came the two glasses of the yellow, sparkling liquid, bubbling away in a tall, slim, shiny glass.

Akashi grabbed his and was about to drink, when Tetsuna spoke up, "Aren't you supposed to make a toast first?"

The boy stared at Tetsuna for a second, then, he finally said as he raised his glass, "To enemies."

Tetsuna nodded approvingly, "To enemies." And they both gulped down the champagne.

The first drop that hit her taste buds blasted into sparks on her tongue, much like fireworks, and so did the others. The molecules fizzed inside her mouth and there was a sweet tingle at the end. "Whoa..." Tetsuna expressed. "Still it taste weird, I prefer vanilla milkshake though."

"See? It's good." Akashi said in between gulps. He then called for the waiter and ordered two more, one for each of them.

"Hold it! I'm not gonna drink _that _much... just this glass is enough." Tetsuna quickly confirmed. But once again, she was a tad bit too late and the waiter had already walked away with the order.

"Yeah, and you'll soon want more..." Akashi eyed at Tetsuna who was taking another slurp. "You'll see."

When the second glass arrived, both of them had already finished the first along with their second course, which was a smoked salmon salad with crispy salmon skin. It was filling and delicious, especially along with the champagne; and Akashi was right, Tetsuna at the moment really did crave for more. So as soon as the second glass hit the table, she instantly grabbed it and drank.

Soon, their main course arrived, which was a fabulous prime-rib that was cooked medium rare, a small, fattening piece of foie gras, and a side of mashed potatoes with gravy. It also came along with their third glass of champagne, of course, and by that stage, Tetsuna could not stop; the food was too delicious and the champagne went tremendously well with the set.

After their main course was done, they both ordered each _another _glass of champagne. They drank for a while, and when their dessert finally came, they had ordered their fifth glass.

"I'm soooooo full..." Tetsuna slurred.

"You alright there?" Akashi questioned.

"Huh? Yeahhh, I'm alright here... okay as ever yoooo!" Tetsuna then brought up the 'OK' sign while winking at Akashi. _Obviously she's not sober;_ Akashi thought and mentally chuckled at how drunken Tetsuna was. The reason why Akashi wasn't was simply because he'd once drunken far more than five glasses, and somehow his body had gotten used to it - so it would take far more than five to get him drunk and knocked down to the floor.

But, Tetsuna had never drunken before and since this was her first time, it was definitely a big number to drink at. Suddenly, somehow, Akashi felt regretful. It was the girl's first time, for god's sake, he should not have convinced her to drink at such a big number. Two should have been her limit.

Akashi then thought back to the first time he drank champagne. He had gone to a party at his friend's house and had too, been convinced to drink some. So he did, and the effect was exactly like how Tetsuna was at the moment. He remembered that after a few minutes after his sixth glass, he had thrown up. And so his friends took him outside for a walk out in the open, and Akashi instantly felt better then.

He looked back at Tetsuna, whose face was red and had half-open eyes. He maybe he should take her for a walk, too, before she...throws up at him.

And so Akashi walked over to her side, and asked, "Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" Akashi asked. He knew he had declared enemies with Tetsuna, but right now the only thing he felt was regret, regret, and regret. Guilt had taken over him and he decided to do the right thing, and that was to help his clueless enemy.

"Huh? Ohhhh, sureeeeee Sei-kun~" Ara looked up and beamed at Akashi while closing her eyes.

_Did she just call me Sei-kun?! _Akashi was shocked. _Oh well, she's such a cutie when she calls me that. Especially when she does that cheeky smile, too…_

Akashi then was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Tetsuna was extending her hand out to him. Should he hold it, and pull her up? He was the reason why she was in this mode, so after a minute of hesitating, he finally intertwined his fingers into Tetsuna's hand, pulled her up from the chair, and began to walk along the night beach.

_Akashi, what the hell are you thinking?! Holding her hand, walking along the night beach like this? God, it's too romantic. Like something lovers would do, not enemies…_

He glanced at Tetsuna who was once again doing the same cheeky smile and began swinging their hands back and forth. Suddenly, she let go, saying "Waahhh~ Sei-kun, look! Look at those stars!" She then pointed at the back of them. Akashi turned, and looked into the direction that Tetsuna was pointing at. It was mesmerizing, the sight of the twinkling lights with a contrast of darkness as a background.

Suddenly, a small wave of water crashed onto his back, causing it to create an arch since the water was fairly cold and he did not expect it. He whipped around, and there, was Tetsuna splashing the salt water at him while laughing playfully.

" How dare you..." Akashi then ran over to the shallow water and began splashing water over at her, too, causing Tetsuna to giggle and laugh gleefully.

_'She's so bright when she laughs...' _Akashi thought while staring at Tetsuna. '_Not like the face she always does to me, that irritated and frowning face...'_

_Stupid, Akashi, you're the one that declared enemies with her…_

Akashi shook his head as Tetsuna was still splashing water onto him. He would have to think his decision through. Should he just play clean and say that they're friends tomorrow? Or just wait for a few days, just to see.

_I think I'll just wait a few days.. _Akashi thought. _So I can also sneak in the topic about last year too…_

"Sei-kun, I'm tired and sleepy now..." Tetsuna pouted, still drunk.

"Okay, then I will take you back..." Akashi played along while walking into the direction of their house.

"Piggyback ride?" Tetsuna asked as she held onto Akashi's shoulders with a pleading face on.

The boy paused for a minute, then agreed. So he let her jump onto his back. He held onto her legs so that she wouldn't fall, and the both of them made their way back to the house, with Tetsuna sleeping on his back.

When Akashi finally reached their room, he carefully lay her down on her bed and put her blanket over her. He then closed her bedside lamp and went over to his bed and sat there, watching her drift off.

_Goodnight, frienemy... _He smiled mentally as he clicked off the lights.

**...**

* * *

><p>Review Answer ~<p>

_**A fan : **__Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it. Haha sorry! I'm not really good in english just so-so, but I hope you didn't have a hard time understanding what I want to say xD_

_**Sasaki : **__Thanks for your review, here's an update :D Yes they hate each other, for now lol. And yes they share a room, I'll think about it! It's really a great idea :D_

_**Ayumi Kuroko : **__Thank you! I hope you like this as well :D_

_**Akakuro lover :**__ Thans for your review :D Here's an update, I hope you like it :D_

**Anyway tell me what you think** and **Thanks for Reading :D**

See you next!

_~luffy~ _


End file.
